Jealousy
by bjaarcy
Summary: Shane's thoughts as he meets one Clark Sawyer. Hm, excuse the crappy summary D;  Spoilers to Chapter 28 of CP Coulter's Dalton, Ranebow!Fic


Apparently, I'm still in need of some more Rane moments in my life, so – uh – here it is x3 It takes place during Ep 26/Chap 28, so… *spoiler alert*

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, I don't have my own fandom, so I can't be RIB nor CP :/

PS There is going to be dialogue quoted directly from the actual chapter in Dalton. You'll know when it happens and – for the record – I completely disclaim it all!

* * *

><p>Shane walked up with Reed to Kurt's parents. He was having a pleasant time watching the little artist introduce himself, until Reed glanced away and jumped at whatever he saw. The taller boy looked over the crowd around him and found what Reed was staring at: Clark Sawyer.<p>

Concerned, Shane opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Reed cut him off. "Oh, I'm-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Hummel!" Reed quickly apologized, his eyes never leaving Clark. "There's someone I need to get to!" he continued. Shane was just about to grab the strawberry blonde by the arm until he said, "I'll be right back, I'm so sorry," leaving as soon as the last word left his lips.

About a dozen things ran through Shane's mind at that moment. Between the questions "Why is celebrity Clark Sawyer here?" and "Why is Reed rushing over to him?", the dancer thought, "Why is Reed looking at him like he's some sort of life saver?" He blanched. Was Reed starstruck? Did he have some sort of insane crush on the actor that Shane never knew about? What if he _did,_ and what if Reed was totally going to dump Shane now that Clark showed up?

Attempting to regain semblance of composure, Shane tried to think of better thoughts. _They probably just know each other and want to catch up,_ he internally reasoned.

Still, if that was true, what were the chances that they had some sort secret but epic relationship that the curly haired brunette didn't know about?

Shane began to freak out.

His suspicions soon became eerily likely as he watched the actor and artist greet each other with hugs. Somewhere in the background, his brother and Kurt were discussing Reed, but Shane easily ignored them because he felt his stomach drop with distress. His hands began to twitch nervously. And (while he'd never admit this – ever), the younger Anderson was soon overcome with something he recognized as jealousy.

He let his arm reach out and grab Blaine by the bicep.

"Blaine!" he called, his eyes never leaving Reed and Clark, "Whoisthat."

He ignored Micah's jibe of "He still does that?" and listened to Blaine, who – after replying to Micah – answered, "You act like you don't watch TV. That's –"

But Shane cut him off, only a bit annoyed that his brother was treating him like an idiot. "Iknowwhothatis!" he exclaimed, "WhyishetalkingtoReedlikethat?"

Micah began to say something again, but Shane ignored his ex, glaring at Clark.

Clark was standing – to Shane's disappointment – a distance much too close to Reed for them to be _just_ friends, appearing to ask the shorter boy something. The dancer shook his head disapprovingly; Clark totally didn't seem like Reed's type. He was too tall for him. Like a big, blonde giant.

(Okay, he might have grumbled that last part out loud – but it was true!)

Out of the corner of his eye, Shane could see his brother opening his mouth. But instead of waiting for what Blaine had to say (who cared what Blaine had to say if _Reed was talking to Clark_ anyway?), he made his way over to the two blondes.

When hazel eyes met brown ones, the Tiny Warbler smiled at him and said, "Hi, Shane."

Shane was about to smile back at the little artist as he closed the distance between them. But any movement to grin back immediately went away once Clark began to speak.

"Hey," the (obnoxiously tall, Shane noted) actor greeted, sticking his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Shane!" he replied, taking the hand. Shane squeezed Clark's hand tightly, trying to show off his strength.

Unfortunately, Clark was exceptionally and surprisingly strong, gripping Shane's hand much more firmly. As it was, the dancer had to bite back a whine at the amount of strength the blonde actor had.

"Reed and I are really close!" he said then, dropping his hand, attempting to scare Clark – if not with his strength then – with his words. "Like – really! Aren't we Reed?" he continued, not even the littlest bit bothered with showing how far his IQ had dropped. He was, however, more concerned with the fact that his word fumbling wasn't emphasizing how close he and Reed really were.

Next to him, Reed blinked at him, looking baffled. "Yes…" he agreed, nodding.

The taller curly head had to fight the urge to compliment the shorter boy with how confused was an adorable look for him. He had more important things to attend to. Instead, Shane made to stand to his full height, trying to look even just a _little_ more intimidating to Clark in front of Reed. He had the sad feeling it wasn't working though, and his notions were proven correct when the blonde beamed. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"I'm Clark. I'm Reed's step-brother," Clark said then, and Shane simply stared back, his jaw dropping.

Well, that was _not_ what he expected.

In hindsight, Shane should have felt a little stupid. Really, he just _assumed_ that Reed and Clark were in some secret relationship, not even _thinking_ about the possibility of them being relatives.

The curly haired dancer realized at one point that the actor said something, but he unfortunately didn't hear any of it because he was too busy kicking himself internally.

"… what?" Shane asked, still completely floored and shocked. And relieved.

Sadly, his relief was short lived because he heard 3 snickers behind him. When he turned, Shane witnessed Blaine, Kurt and Micah smiling innocently at him. He glared. _They knew this entire time,_ he realized bitterly. Refusing to roll his eyes, Shane looked at Reed – who looked completely confused about everything happening around him, blinking up at the dancer. _Well,_ he thought, grinning, _at least I know they can't date each other…_

"Oh so he's your brother?" he questioned, still grinning. He just needed a confirmation from Reed, just to rest his fears.

"Yes," Reed said, blinking up at him. "Why?"

Shane continued to grin. "Nothing!" he replied, smiling even wider, telling the truth. (Nothing really _was_ going on, much to his relief.) "Absolutely," he continued, nodding, "I'm great. I'm fine."

When the dancer turned back to the actor, he was still smiling – though Clark clearly knew what was going on. He looked at Shane curiously, then gave the same expression to Reed, who just continued to blink at everything going on.

Thankfully, Clark didn't mention anything, instead smiling as he asked, "Is Hilde here yet?" Reed shook his head and Clark nodded curtly. "Well, I'll just give Dad a call. Tell him I made it here safely. I'll see ya later."

Reed smiled, nodding, and he raised a hand to wave goodbye.

"Nice to meet you, Shane," Clark said, smirking. Shane simply continued to smile, lifting a hand to wave the actor off.

Once the taller blonde left, the shorter one slowly asked, "What just happened?"

Shane turned to the little artist then, shaking his head. "What do you mean 'what just happened'? Nothing just happened!" he said in an incredulous tone, still smiling as he shrugged.

Reed looked at him, deadpan. "Shane, you looked like you wanted to rip Clark's head off at one point," he pointed out.

"Wh-wha – ?" the dancer breathed, still trying to play off he had no idea what Reed was talking about.

"Shane!"

"Oh, alright!" Shane grumped, crossing his arms, ducking his head down in shame. "I thought you and Clark…"

"Yes…?"

"You know…" He shrugged, hoping that he didn't have to say his theory out loud.

Reed squeaked, surprised, clearly understanding what the brunette was suggesting. Then he began to laugh. Shane deliberately glared away from the boy.

"Shane, I told you I've never… you know… never dated anyone before," the strawberry blonde quietly reminded, and the brunette sighed.

"Right. Right," he said, nodding as he dropped his arms back to his sides. "I was just being stupid, I'm sorry."

The shorter boy shook his head at him, an expression clearly saying "What in the world am I going to do with you?" on his face. Reed sighed then, and, after a moment, he took one of Shane's hands in his own. As their fingers laced together, Reed took a step closer to Shane.

Looking up through his lashes, the tiny Warbler carefully mentioned, "Jealous you is kinda cute, you know." Reed was flushing and biting his lip by the end of the sentence, and Shane stepped closer.

"Really?" he asked, and Reed nodded, blushing even more. "Well, I'm sure confused you is still more adorable." That made the shorter boy roll his eyes, but he was smiling and blushing as he did so, and the taller boy began to chuckle.

"What the –" Reed suddenly said then, cutting Shane off mid-chuckle. "The Twins are making faces at who I'm assuming is one of Wes' sisters…"

The dancer looked down at the artist, who had a questioning look on his face as he stared at something. Then, he turned to look at what Reed was staring at, which was – true to Reed's word – the Twins making faces at a small girl.

"You go ahead," Shane urged, nodding over to the gathering around Wes and his family, "I need to watch out for my parents."

Reed bit his lip. "See you later?"

He nodded with a smile. "See you later."

And with one more squeeze to Shane's hand, Reed left.

* * *

><p>Just a bit of jealousparanoid!Shane, because we all know it's pretty adorable XD I refuse to believe that Reed just _showed up_ during Wes' family's introduction without talking to Shane a bit about the Clark situation, which was the entire point of this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! :3 *me gusta reviews*

x o x o bjaarcy

PS For the record, I totally was _not_ thinking of Darren Criss' song "Jealousy" as I titled this. Nope, totally wasn't. /heavy sarcasm


End file.
